Worth the pain
by fandomsfanfics
Summary: What will happen when Gibbs gets shot. Can he resist his feelings for Abby any longer?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I´m Trish. And Gabby is my OTP. I´ve read so many fanfics, so I decided to try it my self.

Hope ya like it. :)

.

It was Friday afternoon and the team had had a hard week. This morning was the worst. Gibbs and his team were out this morning, to bring in their suspect. They were at the suspect's house. Gibbs knocked on the door. ``NCIS open the door!´´

Nobody opened the door. He motioned for McGee and Ziva to go to the back entrance. Then he kicked the front door in, at the same time McGee and Ziva did the same in the back. They were in the kitchen, when they heard gun shots. ``Boss, Tony is everything alright?´´ McGee shouted while running with Ziva in the direction, where they had heard the shots. They got to the living room and saw their suspect was dead on the floor, he had been shot directly in the heart. But Gibbs was on the floor too, he had been shot in his right thigh. Tony was by his side on the phone. ``Yeah...okay.´´ He hung up.

``McGee go find something, so we can stop the bleeding, till the ambulance arrives. Ziva go and call..´´ He was interrupted from Gibbs. ``DiNozzo, I´m alright!´´ Tony ignored him ``Ziva call Ducky tell him with got a dead body for him and Palmer. And tell him that he needs to look at Gibbs leg later.´´

She got outside to call Ducky. McGee got back with a cloth. ``Here.´´ ``Thanks McGoo´´

DiNozzo tied it around the bleeding wound. Gibbs winced. ``Sorry Boss.´´ For that he received a Head Slap. ``Rule number 6 DiNozzo..´´ ``Yeah I know. Never apologize – It´s a sign of weakness.´´ ``Good.´´

Just then the ambulance arrived. They carried Gibbs into the ambulance car. ``DiNozzo!´´ ``Yes, Boss?´´ ''While they take me to the hospital and bandage my leg properly, you´re in charge.'' ''Got it, Boss!'' ``And don´t tell Abby.´´ ``But she´ll find out anyway.´´ Just then Ducky arrived. ``Dear God. Jethro, when your back at NCIS come down and I´ll take a look at it.´´ ``Thanks Duck.´´

.

So this was the first chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the 2nd Chapter. :))

.

Gibbs

.

They had bandaged me up and I called a cab to take me back to NCIS. I hope DiNozzo hasn´t said anything to Abby. I don´t want her to worry over nothing. The shot had passed clean trough my thigh. It will hurt a few weeks but nothing a little bourbon can´t handle. The cab pulled up at NCIS, I paid the driver and got out. It hurt when I walked, but I´ve gone through worse. I decided it was best to go to Abby first and after that to Ducky. So I took the elevator down to her lab. As I got out of the elevator, I was greeted with her usual loud music. I entered her lab but couldn´t see her, I turned down her music. ``Abby?´´ No response. ``Abby, where are you?´´ Then I went into her back office, her chair was facing away from me, but I knew she was sitting in it. ``Abbs.´´ I said softly. She slowly turned in her chair, and glared at me. I knew she found out and that she was angry at me.

.

Abby

.

I glared up at him. ``DiNozzo´´ he growled. ``You are not the only one he is afraid of, Gibbs.´´ ``So I can see... listen Abbs..´´ I stood up and cut him off . ``Oh don´t you Abbs me! Why didn´t you call me? And why did you tell Tony, not to tell me? I mean you`re hurt and .. and ..´´ The tears started to fill in my eyes. He was at my side in one swift movement and hugged me. ``Shh .. Shh It´s alright Abbs. I´m okay. The shot had passed clean trough my thigh. Nothing to worry about. See! That´s why I didn´t want you to know, before I got here, you worry to much about nothing.´´ I hugged him tighter. He sucked in a breath quietly. Almost too quietly, but just almost. I pulled away immediately ``Sorry, Gibbs I´m so sorry.´´ ``It´s okay Abby´´ he pulled me to his side again. ``Have you gone to Ducky yet?´´ ``No, thought I come to you first.´´ he kissed my temple. ``That´s sweet of you. But come on let´s get you to Ducky.´´ I took his hand and went to Ducky with him. Slowly so his leg wouldn´t hurt so bad.

.

As we arrived in autopsy, I sat down on one of Ducky´s autopsy tables. I noticed that Abby still hadn´t let go of my hand. Not that I´m complaining, her soft little hand fits perfectly in my big rough one.

``I wasn´t sure if you would come to me. But I see our dear Abigail talked you into coming.´´ ``He can´t resist me´´ She grinned at Ducky. Who smiled back at her and glanced at me. Oh if she just knew, how hard I try to resist her. I looked down at her, she was already looking at me a smile on her face. I smiled back at her. ``Jethro I need you to take of your pants, so I can take a look at your leg.´´ ``Abigail, my dear..´´ ``Oh yeah, I just wait outside..´´ I looked at her she looked almost sad, I let myself imagine that it´s because she can´t see me taking off my pants. But she is just worried I guess. ``Abbs, you can stay, if you want.´´ I heard myself say. ``Okay.. if if that´s alright with you.´´ her eyes lit up and she smiled shyly. I took of my pants and winced as I had to bend. Abby sucked in a breath. I glanced at her as I sat on the table. Her eyes were fixed on my leg and were filled with hurt, pain, compassion and something else, but I couldn´t put my finger on what it was.

.

Ducky had bandaged me up again and I was putting on my pants again. ``Thanks, Duck.´´ ``Anytime, Jethro. I assume you have painkillers at home.´´ I nodded. ``So all you need to do is rest. I know that isn´t easy for you, but the longer you rest, the sooner can you come back to work.´´ ``And how long am I supposed to stay at home and do nothing?´´ I growled. ``About a week. But if you´ll be working on your boat all the time, it will be longer.´´ ``Okay, thanks Duck.´´ ``Oh, Abigail, do you think you could take the next week off? I want someone to look after him, so he really won´t go down in his basement.´´ I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but Abby beat me to it. ``I think I could do that. If you are okay with that, Gibbs?´´ she turned towards me with a big smile on her face. ``Sure.´´ I really can´t resist her, I guess. ``Okay then that´s settled. I´ll stop by next week to check on your leg.´´ ``Okay, bye Duck.´´ ``Bye Ducky.´´ Abby hugged him quickly and was at my side again as we got into the elevator.

.

Hope you like :)


End file.
